Many television users (or viewers) regularly watch a number of television (TV) channels that display television content (e.g., TV shows, pay-per-view (PPV) content, video-on-demand (VOD) content, sporting events, etc.). One or more commercials or advertisements may be displayed to the user during the airing of the television content. More and more viewers watching television content or advertisements are browsing contextual information (e.g., web sites, advertisements, etc.) related to the television content and/or advertisements, via mobile user devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc.